gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:List of oldest living men
Toivo Rantala, born 25 May 1908 Toivo Rantala was alive in May 2015. http://www.finlandtimes.fi/culture/2015/05/09/16602/Oldest-war-veteran-Toivo-Rantala-honoured When did he die? CGT dk (talk) 13:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I got confused. The list had him written down as born in 1906. Since I knew that there's no Finnish man alive from that year, I assumed he was a deceased centenarian. Ozcaro (talk) 17:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :::You are right. He is one of two men in Finland born 1908. Oldest woman are born 1906 as of 1 January 2015. CGT dk (talk) 13:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Andrew Frank Hatch I believe that Andrew Frank Hatch (b.October 7 1898) should be added.He is a very good man. Just because he is a good man IT DOESNT MEAN HE IS 116!!! NOW STOP ADDING HIM!!! Richard Monkey (talk) 10:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) He is very old, he is dying, he is 116, he can die any day.We should honour him, if you remove him, it will be disrespectful.He will be the first man to reach 117, that I'm hopeful of. It won't be disrespectful, because he is almost certainly not nearly 117. You clearly don't know how the verification process works for supercentenarian claimants. He is more likely to be 110, or even younger, but certainly not 116. You have given the most ridiculous excuse for adding him. He may be a good man, but 116? No way. His daughter is only in her 50's or 60's. That is a BIG gap. Richard Monkey (talk) 10:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) What about Walter Seward? When he was 111, his son was 47, daughter 45. Men can have children at late ages, you can't say that he is fake, he is validated (Walter). We should add Andrew, we should honour him before his death. You still don't get it, do you? Walter Seward had documents within the first 20 years of his life to prove his claimed age was true. Hatch does not. You cannot say who is verified and who isn't. It's the documents that prove a claimants age. Richard Monkey (talk) 10:58, September 5, 2015 (UTC) He is a very good man.He can't lie.You are calling him a liar? I guess you don't have any manners; insulting your elders! Shame on you! I AM NOT INSULTING HIM JUST BECAUSE HE DOES NOT HAVE DOCUMENTS FROM THE FIRST 20 YEARS OF HIS LIFE TO PROVE HIS AGE!!! JUST BECAUSE HE IS A GOOD MAN, IT DOES NOT MEAN HE IS 116!!! NOW, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP!!! Richard Monkey (talk) 11:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) There is a WW1 registration draft for him with Oct 26 1898, he may be born Oct 26 1898 not Oct 7 1898 but still he is very old and he is a very good man. Answer this question. When was that document issued? He may have inflated his age to join WW1. You have completely ignored what I have been saying, and I expect a proper answer this time. Richard Monkey (talk) 11:08, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Still he couldn't have been born later then 1902 if he inflated his age.He is still the oldest man, older then Yasutaro Koide.He is at least 114 and maximum 116. He is likely not born before 1902. It's more likely he was 1904-born. And you have still not answered my previous question.Richard Monkey (talk) 11:12, September 5, 2015 (UTC) If he was born 1904 how could a 13 year fight in a war? There is a lot of different between 13 year old and 16-18 years old.It was issued around 1918 I think, you can check OldJerry73 post on 110 club, it is of a black man born October 26 though his name is a bit jumbled up.Andrew is a good man. WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT ANDREW IS A GOOD MAN!!! He might be, but he probably lied about signing up as well. And I'm a 110 club member, and i have seen OldJerry73's posts, and Andrew probably exaggerated his age. End of. Richard Monkey (talk) 11:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have blocked BlackWaterSoda now for his unconstructive edits to this wikia. Ozcaro (talk) 11:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. He was starting to really wind me up. And, can you rename 'Oldest living person is Andrew F. Hatch' back to 'Oldest living people' please? Richard Monkey (talk) 11:23, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! Also, I did an IP ban as well, so hopefully there's no way for him to edit even anonymously. Ozcaro (talk) 11:33, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Brilliant! Thank you Ozcaro! Richard Monkey (talk) 11:36, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :My goodness, that was exhausting. How many accounts does the dude have?? Ozcaro (talk) 15:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I dread to think. But I've calmed down now, so if he comes back, hopefully I won't be so mad. Richard Monkey (talk) 15:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Karam Chand I think he should be removed from this list because since he was born in India, it is very unlikely that there are any records for him and there is no proof for his "89 year old" marriage. CoolMan2 (talk) 08:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Lucy D'Abreu and Ethel Farrell were both born in India. Rosa Vazhapilly (1903-2015) claims to have a baptismal certificate issued on 24 May 1903, I think. There is that chance, but utsntil (or if) we find documents for Mr Chand, I agree he can be removed. Richard Monkey (talk) 08:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Zhou Youguang Zhou Youguang may be a notable person but unless there are early-life documents supporting that he is born January 13, 1906, he should be treated as just any other claim. Also he is from China, there have been 0 verified supercentenarian cases from there. This list is for men that have a chance of being verified by the GRG if they reach 110. And just because his birthdays are reported doesn't mean that his age is accurate, considering that logic Andrew Hatch should also be added because his birthdays are also reported every year. CoolMan2 (talk) 21:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Andrew Hatch is a different scenario. We have documentation providing varying ages. And Youguang is quite famous. He was a banker and economist at one point, he went to university, etc. We could easily verify his claim, it's just we only recently got a Chinese correspondent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhou_Youguang He's notable outside of his longevity, and there is no reason to doubt his claim. Maybe Mr. Gu can request documents belonging to Mr. Youguang....--Pluto2 (talk) 21:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : There have been other claims who were known for reasons other than longevity also like Teresa Hsu Chih and Swami Kalyan Dev. Swami Kalyan Dev claimed to be 128, so it is very unlikely he was actually age claimed so his age is doubtful even though he is known for reasons other than his "age". While Teresa Hsu Chi became a nurse at "47", which makes her case more doubtful however it is said that she made a special request to the chief matron, I'm not sure whether this is true or just a story. She was also too healthy for a verified person of her claimed age. Zhou Youguang's case does look credible, especially since he was a famous person in China but still its unknown whether any early life documents for him exist, or still exist (That were dated before January 13 1926). Unless any could be find, he can't be verified if he turns 110. CoolMan2 (talk) 22:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Rankings The rankings here are problematic. It is, technically, "original research." However, I understand that not many males reach validation status (110+). We should at least add a disclaimer at the top regarding the rankings here. Or, we could remove the rankings. Comments? Suggestions?Ryoung122 (talk) 17:40, January 4, 2016 (UTC)